Jean Pierre Polnareff
Background Jean-Pierre Polnareff was a Frenchman that became a minor antagonist turned ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders. He would also reappear in Part 5: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff (By Shadow7615 * Jean-Pierre Polnareff vs. Kyoko Sakura (By ArachnoGia) * Jean-Pierre Polnareff vs Mitsuru Kirijo (By Derpurple) * Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale (By Derpurple) * Touhou-Verse VS JoJo-Verse * Weiss Schnee vs Jean-Pierre Polnareff (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents * Doflamingo (One Piece) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Lancer (Fate series) * Renji Abarai (Bleach) * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) History Jean-Pierre Polnareff was living in France when his sister was killed by a man with two right hands, after searching for him, Polnareff comes across Dio who brainwashes him to join his cause. Polnareff later is forced to intercept and assassinate the Stardust Crusaders at Hong Kong but is beaten rather easily by Avdol -soon later Polnareff's closest friend- then they remove his flesh bud that was controlling him like Noriaki Kakyoin. And like Kakyoin, Polnareff joins the Stardust Crusaders Powers & Abilities Silver Chariot Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. * Speed: Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick stand, as it is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point--blank range, and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punches. * Power: Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it is not weak, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously. However, the strength seems to lie mostly in the sword, as Silver Chariot is shown not to be strong enough to pull its user to safety when Vanilla Ice spirals towards him. * Precision: Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. It is capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet, is able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. *'Armor': Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. This armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword': Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Chariot Requiem * Sleep Slaving: Chariot Requiem can put all nearby living organisms to sleep when it first activated. As those affected wake up, they discover their spirits have switched bodies. If the body is destroyed, the spirit currently inhabiting the body will also be destroyed; however, the original spirit may return to the body (in the case of Giorno) in the event the body has been healed and restored. As a secondary effect, any Stand User will have their Stands strengthened. Strange creatures are also summoned from within those whose spirits have change bodies, and this will slowly mutate them. * Forceful Attack: Anyone who persistently tries to take away the arrow from Requiem will be attacked by their own Stand. * Regeneration: Chariot Requiem is shown to be able to reattach detached limbs, as it reattaches its arm after Buccellati managed to detach it by attacking it with Sticky Fingers. * Shadow Hearts: A person who has seen Chariot Requiem will see that Chariot Requiem's shadow is at a different location. This localization will never change no matter where the sun is because the shadow is actually a person's darkness from within his or her heart. However, the presence of a shadow necessitates the presence of light, which proves to be its weakness as when someone attacks the light that exists behind them, it will slowly destroy the shadow; thus hurting Chariot Requiem. Upon its death, all the changes it had caused will return to normal. Feats * Outran a Stand made and that travels through light * Could go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum who broke a whole set of car-sized diamond teeth and can move and react at FTL-MFTL speeds Quotes * "I want to be a Manga artist!" - One of his many dreams * "I'm going to build Polnareffland!" - Another one of his many dreams * "HORA HORA HORA HORA!~" Battle Cry in ASB Gallery 762628-jean_cries.png|Polnareff cries card_polnareff.png|Heritage for the Future: Polnareff Polnareff_anime.jpg|Anime Polnareff 370.gif|Pol Pol 2: The Electric Boogaloo 527.jpg|JoJo's King of the Bizarre Hill Adventure: Pol Pol 666.gif|Hol can't deal with the Pol c56.jpg|Sick Board Tricks with Polnareff f6f.jpg|Polnareff 'n' toilets in shellnut (no he is not pouring shit into his mouth) f25.gif|intensifies Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Stand User Category:France Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners